Mori Kibbutz
Mori Kibbutz is a 38 year-old fitness enthusiast, business entrepreneur and the older brother of Brucie Kibbutz. He believes that he is superior to everyone else, including his brother, who he shames and bullies on a constant basis. He is notably shorter than any other character, and it is strongly suggested (sometimes outrightly stated) that he suffers from severe Napoleon complex. Background According to Mori, he joined the Israeli military at age 18, finished after 3 years when he was 21, and proceeded to be accepted to two Ivy League colleges in which he studied for an MBA (normally a 2-3 year program) and received 4.0s. He then invested in real estate and other fields, making him quite wealthy. He ridicules Brucie for not doing as well in real estate, mockingly asking him how much he paid for his garage, and how much it is currently worth. He also continued as a fitness enthusiast, having significantly more defined muscle mass that his brother (which he claims he achieved naturally), as well as an obviously fake spray tan. The Ballad of Gay Tony He is one of the many people who lent money to Gay Tony and believes he owns him. Luis Lopez is forced to work with Mori for some time and witnesses his harshness towards his younger brother, who Luis tries to defend, which causes Mori to harass them both, giving Luis a strong dislike towards him. First he helps Mori take care of some dealers down in the Bohan docks. Tired of Mori's constant bragging, Luis defeats Mori in a high-profile, private vehicle triathlon, gambling the elimination of Tony's debt versus ownership of the club and Luis' services, and the defeated Mori, completely submerged in cocky denial, claims that he wanted Luis to win. Eventually, after a car theft and drag race the trio commits, Luis encourages Brucie to stand up to Mori, who berates Brucie until he loses his temper and breaks his older brother's nose in a fit of rage. Dropping his tough guy persona, Mori breaks down and cries, as does Brucie who pleads with Mori not to tell their mother. Later, he is seen in the end credits sparring with Brucie in the Fight Club without being overly violent towards him. After The Ballad of Gay Tony After the game's events, Mori calls Luis with a profound apology for his attitude, saying he has found 'enlightenment' and moved to a real Kibbutz (lit. a traditional Jewish community in Israel, based around farming for self-sustenance). However, it is revealed that he has subverted the values of sharing among the commune, calling it "communism" (i.e. of a commune) and seems to be running it for profit, so much as to deny food to an old man until he finishes working. Mission appearances ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Kibbutz Number One (Boss) *This Ain't Checkers (Boss) *No. 3 (Boss) *Departure Time (Post-mission phone call) *Credits (TBOGT) Trivia *Mori says that Brucie is hanging out with "immigrant scumbags". This is clearly a reference to his friendship with Roman and Niko Bellic. *He claims to have a very large penis, calling it "The Monster". Interestingly, a tattoo can be seen on his back, which, when translated into traditional Chinese, reads "small penis". *Mori owns a unique red Buffalo, making him one of two people in TBOGT who own a unique Buffalo. The other is Evan Moss, who owned a unique blue Buffalo. Gallery de:Mori Kibbutz es:Mori Kibbutz Kibbutz, Mori Kibbutz, Mori Kibbutz, Mori Category:military personnel